


Wonderstruck (I was enchanted to meet you...)

by teamclexa



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Modern, Modern AU, Romance, Taylor Swift Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamclexa/pseuds/teamclexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke are planning their wedding, when Octavia, Clarke's best friend & wedding planner asks what their wedding song will be, Lexa begins to remember the day they first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderstruck (I was enchanted to meet you...)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoy my little fic, I got the idea from listening to Taylor Swift and thought it was a cute fic idea. Warning: not beta'd.

"All right we've got the flowers done. Do you guys have any idea what you song want to dance to during your first dance as Wife and Wife?" Octavia asked excitedly. 

Octavia loved throwing parties, so she became a party/wedding planner and Clarke and I couldn't not have her as our wedding planner.

Plus she was Clarke's best friend and was waiting for us to get married since she started her business two years ago.

I smiled, this was the best part of wedding planning, because it was the only answer we knew before we even started planning. Before we became engaged. 

Clarke giggled and nodded, " _Enchanted_ by Taylor Swift."

Octavia gave us a curious tilt of the head, "Umm I love me some Taylor Swift, but as your first dance song?"

This time it was my turn to laugh, "It has a lot of significance to us."'

"Didn't we ever tell you how we met?" Clarke asked.

Octavia thought for a second, "Ummm, now that I think of it. I don't think you guys ever told me your story."

"Well it was four years ago..." I trailed off.

_4 Years Earlier..._

College parties were fun when you're not alone.

But tonight wasn't the case.

Here I sat with a red solo cup filled with beer, sitting on the back porch of a frat house.

It was better than sitting inside and watching all my friends make out with a significant other or someone new.

Being single for the last two years were fun but also lonely, nights like tonight is when I really felt it.

But yet I never put myself out there to become not single after Costia. So I've got no one to blame but myself.

Thank god I had my iPhone and earbuds with me, the frat house only had the top 40 playing, and as much as I loved pop music I needed a break.

So I plugged my ear buds in and my phone started to play _Enchanted_ by Taylor Swift.

Just as the opening cords played, a head of blonde hair peaked out from the door.

Then the head became a girl, a beautiful woman.

She looked around and then spotted me on the left.

Her face broke out in a contagious smile, I couldn't help but do the same.

In the dim lighting I could tell she had blue eyes.

She had on shorts and a simple royal blue tank top, "Hi I'm Clarke Griffin."

She stuck her hand out and I shook it.

I felt a tingle as our hands met.

Right away my cheeks filled with blush.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Alexandria, I mean, Lexa Woods." I stuttered out.

She sat next down next to me on the whicker couch, "Escaping the frat boys?"

"My best friend Lincoln had invited me, he's been in this frat since he was a sophomore. Now we're seniors and frat parties aren't appealing to me at twenty-two." I said

I continued, "And as much as I like parties, I'm just not in the partying mood or in the mood to be hit on by guys."

Clarke nodded thoughtfully, "I get you. After junior year they lost their appeal to me too. I only come cause my friends are here most of the time."

 Curious and kinda desperate, I asked, "So is your boyfriend apart of this frat?"

Clarke threw her head back and laughed, "I haven't had a boyfriend since freshman year, I discovered college guys aren't that great."

It was my turn to laugh, "I guess we have that in common."

She gave me a curious look, with a perfect eyebrow raised, "So who is your type?"

Is she flirting? So I took a shot, "I prefer pretty blondes."

She ducked her head down and giggled, a sound I could so get use to hearing.

"Well that's a good thing, cause I prefer cute brunettes." She said.

I sucked in a breath, thank god.

"Now that we've established that we're both attracted to each other. What are you listening to?" She asked.

I laughed, " _Enchanted_ by Taylor Swift."

Her eyes widened, "That's actually my favorite song."

"Seriously? It's actually one of my favorites too." I said excitedly.

She nodded, "I actually have tickets to see her tomorrow night, with no one to go with me. My friends loved the latest album but refuse to go. Would you like to go?"

"That would be amazing! Yes! I would love to go!" I shouted, and I clapped a hand on my mouth when I realized how loud I was.

 

Taylor Swift and an amazing girl? Is this heaven?

Once again I made Clarke Griffin laugh, "Great! I heard she actually plays Enchanted this tour with Wildest Dreams, so we'll be able to hear our song."

"Our song?" I asked. 

I thought she meant the Taylor song... but I thought she hasn't played that song in a while...

Clarke nodded, "It was fate that you were listening to the song and we met. Plus it's one of our favorite songs. And it was enchanting to meet you."

She sang the last bit softly, and it was amazing.

 

Clarke didn't have Taylor's voice but it sounded just as beautiful.

And it drove the point home that she wasn't talking about _Our Song_ , the song.

So I replied with the only way I could think of, "I'm wonderstruck, I'll probably be blushing all the way home."

Clarke looked deep into my eyes, "Lexa can I kiss you?" I nodded.

And then very softly Clarke put her lips on mine.

It was the best kiss I've had.

And as we kissed _Enchanted_ flowed into _How You Get the Girl._

Thank god for perfectly timed shuffle.

_Back to the present..._

"So that's how you guys met? At a college frat party?" Octavia asked.

I rolled my eyes and Clarke just laughed.

"But more importantly, Taylor Swift was the score to our first meeting, and our first date, so it's only fitting that she be our wedding song." Clarke said. 

I smiled, I loved this girl.

"I agree." I said, because Clarke took the words right out of my mouth.

_The End_


End file.
